7 Mundos
by bustamante.kayla
Summary: Después de 3 horas  de suturar las heridas sacó un colmillo de 5 cm aprox. enterrado en su vientre  en donde escurría un líquido negro al tacto se sentía espeso y de un olor nauseabundo al tenerlo un poco más de cerca a sus anteojos y  tratar de tomar una muestra la placa de petri se derrite ante su mirada, Tofu se acomodó los lentes y camino hacia el joven. - logró estabilizarse
1. chapter 1

En la clínica de nuestro doctor Tofu se ve a un hombre alto,musculoso y con un cabello color rojo y negro gritando, en sus brazos cargaba un cuerpo bastante herido,cayendo sangre en hilos por sus manos piernas, a duras penas se podía ver que era una mujer

-Tofu!!! Donde esta tofu?

\- ¿qué sucede?

\- ayudala! Ella dijo q eras el mejor ,salvala

\- rápido traela adentro, está muy grave apenas tiene pulso,la estabilizare y la llevaremos al hospital

-No, ella debe volver conmigo antes de que nos encuentren- le indicó al doctor de manera intimidante y con pánico en sus palabras

Después de 3 horas de suturar las heridas sacó un colmillo de 5 cm aprox. enterrado en su vientre en donde escurría un líquido negro al tacto se sentía espeso y de un olor nauseabundo al tenerlo un poco más de cerca a sus anteojos y tratar de tomar una muestra la placa de petri se derrite ante su mirada, Tofu se acomodó los lentes y camino hacia el joven.

\- logró estabilizarse, pero me gustaria saber -¿quien eres? ¿quien es ella? ¿que le sucedió ? -¿cómo sabe que podría curar esas heridas?,aún sobre todo que la atacó?

El joven lo miró con cara de pocos amigos,pero ya ni modo la salvó, tendría que responder a sus preguntas

-Mi nombre es Zenky- tomó un respiro mirando a la muchacha herida cubierta de sangre y vendas- Ella es Akane

Tofu no podía modular palabra, corrió a limpiar la cara de la joven que aún tenía sangre , le faltaba un ojo, parte de la mejilla, estaba desfigurada, pero aún se veían algunos rasgos característicos de una bella joven que desapareció hace 5 años después de su boda fallida.

-Aka... Akane o por kami ¿Que sucedió? - con lágrimas en sus ojos miró al joven quien de un momento a otro desapareció,

\- Debo llamar a tu familia ,ellos deben saber.

Continuará...


	2. Palabra

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.

En el dojo Tendo, se ve a una pareja hablando

-vengo a cobrar tu palabra,hoy se cumple el plazo.

-lo se, dame un poco más de tiempo.

-No! Diste tu palabra y ya es hora e tenido mucha paciencia.

En la puerta aparece kasumi

-ranma a comer están todos esperando. - O Shampoo no sabia que vendrias también por favor acompañanos

-gracias kasumi,iremos enseguida

En el comedor

Soun -gracias por venir hoy como sabrán se cumplen 5 años de la desaparición de mi bebe - empieza a llorar exageradamente - como sabrán ranma no a dejado de buscar y nosotros tampoco aunque hubo un tiempo que estuve muy enfermo aun no pierdo las esperanzas. Les agradezco que esten aqui apoyandonos

Genma-mi hijo seguirá buscando a su prometida por siempre

Nodoka-tranquilo soun ranma la encontrara y sus amigos también lo ayudan.

Ryoga- aunque pasen 100 años seguiremos buscándola

Ukyo- si, se que no he ayudado mucho debido a mi negocio,pero en todos mis locales hay avisos por si alguien la reconoce.

Soun- hasta el maestro la a buscado,aun no pierdo la fe

Nabiki - ustedes no buscan a mi hermana solo quieren limpiar su conciencia por arruinar su boda

Los muchachos bajaron la vista en modo de culpa

Soun- nabiki lo que sucedio ese dia es culpa de todos

Ryoga- si tienes razón nos sentimos culpables- ukyo asiente con la cabeza- si hubiéramos entendido que ninguno de nosotros era correspondido tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y ella sería feliz con ranma.

En ese minuto llega ranma con shampoo

Ranma- es mi culpa ryoga yo negué mis sentimientos y la herí de la manera más terrible

Shampoo- chica violenta ser cobarde no entender que ranma estaba comprometido conmigo

Ranma- Shampoo nunca estuve comprometido contigo y nunca te ame

En ese momento suena el teléfono kasumi que solo se mantenía en silencio mirando la mesa se levanta a contestar

Kasumi- debe ser tofu dijo que llegaría a la comida

Todos asienten con la cabeza

Ranma quien solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos escucha parte de la conversación de kasumi.

\- estás seguro?, qué sucedió? - Si ,iremos enseguida,Te amo

Colgo el telefono y corre al comedor

-familia - Akane está donde tofu

Ranma se levanta de golpe y sin decir nada corre a la clínica,al entrar lo primero que ve es a tofu con un semblante de muerte y sus ropas llenas de sangre.

\- Dónde está? Donde esta akane tofu

\- ranma… yo e hecho lo posible lo siento.

Su mirada se ve perdida

-déjame verla

\- esta muy mal no creo q sea prudente

Al ver la mirada de ranma solo asintió y lo llevó a la habitación

-akane, amor-se quedó helado mirando un cuerpo que a duras penas respiraba,cubierto de vendajes,solo se veía el lado izquierdo de su cara sus ropas o lo que quedaba de ellas, estaban cubiertas de sangre.

A los minutos llegó el resto de la familia y amigos,llenando de preguntas a tofu.

Kasumi será mejor darle unos minutos a ranma para que se despida,akane no pasará esta noche está muy grave.hice lo posible

Nabiki- y si la llevamos a un hospital

Tofu- no sobrevivirá el traslado lo siento- la miro con lagrimas en sus ojos- perdónenme

Nabiki y soun comenzaron a llorar,la reina del hielo se rompió,ella aún tenía la esperanza de recuperar a su hermana al final la culpa la estaba matando.

Ranma- que te hicieron ? - sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras tomaba su mano para acariciarla - lo siento es mi culpa,debí protegerte .

Kasumi solo miraba expectante lo que sucedía, de pronto se excusó y salió al patio nadie prestó atención pues pensaron que trataba de ser fuerte al final esa mujer era como una madre para akane.

\- me diste tu palabra que la protegerías,que su vida era primero….

De entre las ramas de un árbol apareció un niño, con los brazos cruzados la miro con familiaridad

\- no se que sucedio despues del primer golpe se puso lenta y no pudo defenderse,eran muchos,lo lamento te di mi palabra y he fallado

\- tofu dice que morirá

El niño la miró con el rostro tranquilo

-se equivoca su cuerpo sanara,eso te lo garantizo

\- eso espero,te di a mi hermana sana y salva y asi la espero de vuelta

continuará ….


	3. Promesa

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.

Hace 23 años….

-Kumiko necesito que la cuides y cries,volveré cuando esté lista. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Sí, y cuándo será eso mi señora- mirando a un bebé no mayor a un mes.

-Cuando Caos se levante una vez más y despierte su alma dormida

-Mi señora no entiendo-al levantar la vista su compañía había desaparecido y desde la puerta del comedor una niña pequeña miraba a su madre y un pequeño bulto que tenia en sus brazos.

\- mamá y ese bebé

-kasumi necesito que guardes un secreto, sé que eres una buena niña y tenemos que proteger a esta criatura

-Sí mamá

\- ella es tu hermana de ahora en adelante- Soun había salido hace meses a un viaje de entrenamiento por lo cual hubiera sido normal, no notar su embarazo.

\- como se llama mamá

-Akane

-te cuidare y protegeré por siempre Akane soy kasumi tu hermana mayor -kimiko asintió con amor ahora tendría un alma más que cuidar.

Los años pasaron Akane creció siendo muy hábil en artes marciales como su padre y cariñosa como su madre, lamentablemente kimiko comenzaba a enfermar y tenía recaídas cada vez más fuertes.

-mamá llámala pídele ayuda- kasumi sostenía la cabeza de su madre acariciando su cabello.

-kasumi hija si lo hago podrían llevarse akane,ella es muy pequeña aun solo tiene 4 años merece tener una familia y amor,si yo no estoy se que podrás cuidarla confio en ti hija. Debes entregarla al guardián llegado el momento.

-Mamá la cuidaré con mi vida y le daré el amor de una madre te lo prometo.- kasumi lloraba sabía que era el destino de su madre morir,pero el de ella era seguir el juramento de su familia.

Ese dia kimiko dejó de existir su familia lloró la muerte de una madre que dio todo por sus hijas hasta el final,Soun se dio al alcohol mientras kasumi a sus 9 años tomó el lugar de su madre como pilar de su familia, 3 años pasaron hasta que el patriarca de los tendo pudo superar en parte su depresión y enfocarse en sus hijas.

23 años después…

kasumi volvió a casa necesitaba descansar después de todo lo sucedido ese dia tenia que tomar reposo su bebé lo necesitaba. Ella con una suave sonrisa recordaba a su madre y la promesa que le hizo antes de morir.

\- Te extraño mamá - decía mientras acariciaba su vientre- cumpli mi promesa aunque no se si fue lo correcto.

Continuará...

gracias por escribir y espero que lo sigan leyendo, se que mi redaccion no es la mejor, pero creanme que mejorare.


	4. Adios

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.

La noche llegó a Nerima la familia tendo y saotome se encontraban en la clínica de tofu,ryoga y ukyo también esperaban el desenlace, sus miradas estaban caídas,no podían y no encontraban palabras para definir su dolor ,cada uno fue a despedirse de la pequeña Akane. Excepto ranma que aun no reaccionaba.

-ranma -su madre le hablaba - hijo los hombres verdaderos también lloran es hora que te despidas.

-mamá- levantó su mirada y abrazó a su madre,comenzó a llorar-no es justo,la busque por cielo,mar y tierra, que le hicieron si tan solo hubiera estado con ella.

-ranma- su madre comenzó acariciar su cabello- hay cosas que tan solo suceden debes ser fuerte aun tienes a una familia que cuidar.

-si…

En ese minuto una máquina marcaba un biiiii,su corazón se detuvo y ella exhaló su último aliento.

Shampoo que observaba por la ventana, asentía complacida por lo sucedido.

-AKANE NOOO!!! TOFU

-ranma necesito que salgas, señor genma por favor controle a ranma

Entre genma y ryoga afirmaban a ranma fuera de la habitación,nabiki,soun y nodoka solo lloraban no podían moverse de la angustia, ukyo solo murmuraba.

-akane perdónanos- las lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

Tofu salio despues de 20 minutos, durante todo ese tiempo trató de reanimarla.

Kasumi entraba con toda la calma a la clínica,soun la miró y quiso hablar,pero no podía articular palabra, entonces la mediana de las tendo hablo

-kasumi…. Akane ….ya...no...está...con...nosotros

-tan rápido despertó, le traje algo de ropa para que se cambiará.-mostrando una pequeña bolsa que traía

-hija akane murió-kasumi seguía con su sonrisa.

-tranquilos ella estará bien, quieren comer algo traje galletas prepararé té.

Todos la miraban nadie quería contradecirla,en su estado no era bueno, solo asintieron.

Continuará...


	5. Respira

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **aviso: este fic es de ranma y akane,apareceran muchos personajes de otros mundos,no solo de rumiko.**

Eran las 7 am en Nerima, estaban exhaustos. Nabiki llevó a kasumi al dojo, con la excusa que necesitaba descansar por el bebé, la verdad no quería que entrara en shock al ver el cuerpo de su hermana menor, la mediana de las tendo quedó de traer ropa apta para vestir akane para su funeral, al volver a la clínica les mostró el vestido negro que usaba cuando iba a visitar la tumba de su madre,siempre le quedó un poco grande y ahora debería quedarle bien,su cuerpo había madurado, ya no era el de una adolescente, ya era toda una mujer, tofu la miró con compasión ella solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-le quedara bien,kasumi siempre se lo acomodaba debido a que le quedaba grande del busto, así mamá la reconocerá.-nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaban a salir,tomó aire - debo ser fuerte por algo soy la reina del hielo- su padre la miraba no tenía palabras de consuelo que decir, él siempre se apoyaba en sus hijas,nabiki ni siquiera lloró cuando su madre falleció, solo se encerró en su cuarto por días.

Tofu la miro estirando sus manos para recibir el vestido y encargarse de vestir el cuerpo.

-tofu es de mala educación espiar el cuerpo de tu cuñada desnudo, yo me encargare-miró hacia su padre- es lo único que puedo hacer.

Quedó a cargo, ella limpiaría el cuerpo ,comenzó removiendo las vendas de su rostro había mucha sangre coagulada ,con un paño comenzó a limpiar su rostro, su cuñado le había dado los pormenores de lo sucedido estaba desfigurada,mientras limpiaba la piel de su hermana notaba que ésta,estaba intacta sin marcas , sin golpes,pensó- a lo mejor tofu se equivocó con la cantidad de sangre que hay, debio estar muy nervioso.-siguió en su tarea saco los vendajes de las manos ,piernas,brazos y el torso, -no hay heridas,que sucede.

En la sala de espera todos estaban en silencio, de repente suena el teléfono, tofu atendio.

\- amor , si por supuesto,no te preocupes,te amo.

En la residencia tendo, Kasumi colgaba el teléfono.

-zenky quieres comer un poco más

-Si, porfavor.-en un segundo zenky miro a kasumi -ya es hora, debemos irnos.

En la clínica nabiki vio cómo el cuerpo de su hermana retoma su color y calor, en un segundo sintió como inhalaba y su cuerpo se empezó a encorvar ,nabiki no podía creer lo que sucedía.

-Tofuuuu- de un golpe entró ranma acompañado con tofu.

-¿ Qué sucede? -miraron a nabiki quien estaba pálida,apuntando al cuerpo de akane quien estaba en ropa interior.

-es… Esta...respirando..no...hay..heridas…

-es imposible,yo mismo las suture.-por la puerta principal entra kasumi acompañada de un niño.

-hola familia,les presento a zenky.

Continuará...


	6. soy fuerte

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.

Tofu aun no salía de su asombro debido a los últimos acontecimientos, pero escuchó a su esposa y ese nombre.

-Zenky ese era el nombre del hombre que trajo akane.-ranma comenzó a emitir una aura oscura, salió furioso de la habitación buscando al susodicho.

-ZENKY ¿DONDE ESTA?-kasumi apunto al niño.

-dime ¿que quieres?

-tu… eres un mocoso.

-a quién llamas mocoso afeminado.

-creo que debemos calmarnos-dijo kasumi con su sonrisa calmando los ánimos-akane está despertando debemos ver si necesita algo.

Todos se miraron entre sí y entraron en la habitación, akane estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, soun,genma,nodoka,nabiki,ukyo y ryoga corrieron a abrazarla.

-pueden salir necesito vestirme- recien ahi se dieron cuenta que estaba semidesnuda solo tenía puesta su ropa interior.

En coro dijeron-lo sentimos akane.

Se cerró la puerta y ranma quedo adentro puso pestillo y solo la miro.

-piensas decir algo o solo me miraras pervertido.

-¿donde estabas? Se acercó a ella la abrazo dejó que su cuerpo la cubriera con su calor.-te extrañe marimacho.

-Necesito vestirme.-ranma se alejó y la quedó mirando, su cuerpo estaba como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada,su piel estaba blanca y tersa como la recordaba,las heridas que vio desaparecieron, no le importaba como sucedió, ella estaba viva seguía con él y era lo que importaba.

Ranma respiro profundo aunque sabía que ella estaba viva que volvió de la muerte, aun así necesitaba respuestas -tenemos que hablar.

Continuará….


	7. Azul

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.

En este capítulo se verá desde la visión de akane.

Sólo lo mire, lo único que pienso es como pude amarlo, me traicionó,me humillo,me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma y que obtuve a cambio solo desprecio.

Que necesitábamos hablar, ¿que donde estaba?¿quien se cree que es? ...Debo respirar y tomar las cosas con calma no debe saber ni sentir mi dolor.

-Te respondere 3 preguntas nada más.-me mira como si fuera la misma akane de antes, la que le perdonaba todo,la que con solo mirarlo era feliz,la prometida tonta,fea,gorda y débil. Debo ser fuerte,lo soy,pero aun asi necesito repetirlo en mi mente.

-(soy fuerte)

-(soy fuerte)

-(soy fuerte)

-Me ire a bañar y a cambiar ropa,cuando dejes de mirarme pervertido hablaremos.-kasumi me entregó un bolso que le dio zenky,era mi ropa.

Entro al baño y el me sigue mirando, me sigue con su mirada,esos ojos azules que no he podido olvidar.Por que me siento debil con él, todo es su culpa,yo estaría bien sin el.

-ranma- dejó escapar un suspiro con el nombre de su prometido mientras estaba bajo la ducha.

Siento que alguien entra al cuarto de baño,con calma salgo de la ducha es ranma, me mira con esos ojos que me derriten, no para de verme de observar cada parte de mi cuerpo,que puedo decir ha cambiado mucho ya no se ve al muchacho inseguro que golpeaba, es mejor, su espalda es ancha,sus músculos marcados y su trenza como siempre en su espalda, se está acercando,no debo demostrarle nada,suavemente toma mi rostro y me besa ,pasan unos segundos me muero por responderle,ser suya como siempre lo desee,pero ya es tarde tome una decision el dia que me fui.

Hace 5 años y una semana.

Akane en su habitación estaba vestida de novia, ranma apareció vestido de traje sin saber qué sucedía.

-Dijiste que me amabas

-q...que..yo..nunca.

Akane Le contó del nanuchan y ranma la dejo por correr tras su cura,lamentablemente el maestro se la bebió pensando que era sake, akane bajó al dojo y vio a ranma luchando con su padre, tío genma y el maestro.

Suspiro era obvio que eso pasaría, aun así estaba feliz se casaría con su amor,aunque él dijera y lo negara ella lo escuchó y todos lo hicieron el la amaba.

Comenzaron a llegar los invitados,ryoga y kuno comenzaron atacar a ranma.

Kuno-saotome deja en paz a la pobre akane tendo qué hechizo usaste sabandija.

Ryoga-ranma!!! Deja akane tu no estas a su altura.

En un minuto comenzaron a destruir todo,mesas ,sillas, decoración. Aun lo peor no sucedía llegaron las prometidas de ranma,shampoo,ukyo y kodachi,comenzaron atacar a akane entre las 3 muchachas no le dieron tregua, Ranma dejó inconscientes a sus contrincantes y se puso frente a akane.

Ranma-paren que creen que hacen? Atacando todas juntas

Akane- ranma- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba segura que ahora él tomaría cartas en el asunto y les dejaría claro que ella era la única.

Shampoo- Porque defender a chica violenta y querer casarte con ella.

Ukyo- ranchan por qué escogiste a akane,tu eres mi prometido.

Kodachi-ranma sama mi amor,se que te hechizaron y vengo a salvarte.

Ranma-yo no me iba a casar con esta marimacho ellos me estaban obligando-apuntando a los patriarca tendo y saotome- akane no significa nada para mi,nunca me casaría con alguien tan poco agraciada,ella es la menos apta para ser mi esposa.-

Mirando a shampoo lo dijo si me casara con ella seria solo por compasión.

Akane sintió como si le hubieran enterrado un puñal en su corazón, miró a las muchachas y con los ojos llorosos les confirmo que era verdad.

Akane- si nuestros padres nos estaban obligando.- después de decir eso salió del dojo para ir a su habitación, paso el el lado de kasumi quien la miró con tristeza y nabiki quien contaba sus ganancias con una sonrisa. En su habitación se sacó lo que quedaba del vestido de novia y miro por la ventana-tal vez ranma dijo eso para protegerme,él me ama estoy segura.

2 días después no hablaba con ranma ,apenas terminaba de comer se encerraba en su habitación,seguía dolida, ella misma le daba 1000 excusas a lo que hizo y dijo ranma,pero aun así le dolía,prefirió evitar al ojiazul hasta que pudieran hablar con calma lo sucedido.

Ese día la familia decidió ir el fin de semana a la playa dejando a los prometidos a solas, esa dia akane no vio a ranma y llegando la noche comenzó a llover preocupada fue a buscarlo al dojo,la cocina y la sala,pensó que debía estar durmiendo. Llegó a la puerta del ojiazul la abrió lentamente y escucho unos ruidos extraños,gemidos y una voz de mujer diciendo -ranma -suspirando su nombre,pálida se puso en alerta era imposible su mente le estara jugando una broma, escucho la voz de su prometido decir.

-te amo eres la única con la que quiero estar.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo y la habitación en ella pudo ver a ranma y a Shampoo haciendo el amor.

Suavemente cerró la puerta y bajó aún en shock, la lluvia caía a cántaros, su pecho dolía, no lo podía creer el hombre que amaba le había sido infiel.

-el fue claro nunca me amo,pense que todo lo que decía era para protegerme y evitarme por ser infantil.-comenzó a correr descalza bajo la lluvia sin mirar a ningún lado ,sentía que su pecho se desgarraba, sus lágrimas no paraban,llegó a un bosque no sabía cuánto había corrido ni el tiempo, lo único que quería era gritar y lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, ese día recordó su pasado, su misión y lo cerca que estuvo de renunciar a todo por amor.

Continuará…

 **lamento que los capitulos sean cortos,lo hago asi para q tengan un avance,ya que al alargarlos me demoraria un poco mas en actualizar. gracias por leerme y cualquier cosa haganmelo saver**


	8. Miel de

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **En este capítulo se verá desde la visión de Ranma.**

"Está viva, aun no lo creo, la vi morir, ahora no te dejaré ir, eres mía y te quedarás para ser mi esposa". La veo entrar al baño, aun no entiendo cómo, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me dijo que solo respondería 3 preguntas?, tengo miles y sobre todo con quien estaba. Tofu dijo que la trajo un hombre, ese niño ¿será hijo de Akane?, no es muy grande y solo pasaron 5 años…. Mi mente está imaginando cosas. La espero ansioso se ha demorado demasiado. No debo asustarme.

Desde fuera se escucha un golpe y a mi madre preguntando si estaba todo bien.

—Sí, se está bañando, apenas este lista iremos a casa, pueden irse—

Responde que está bien que nos esperan para desayunar en casa, que irán con Zenky. Ese mocoso, ¿qué tiene que ver con mi marimacho?, debo hablar con él y averiguar qué hace con ella. Se ha demorado mucho...

—Akane….Akane…— golpeo la puerta del baño. No responde ¿estará bien?, niña tonta ¿qué sucede?, —AKANE…— empujé la puerta y entré, la habitación estaba cubierta de vapor, cuando se comenzó a despejar pude verla, estaba desnuda saliendo de la ducha. Se ve hermosa, las gotas caen por su cuerpo me mira y me dice

—¿Qué quieres pervertido?—

—Na...nada— no puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar de mirarla, me acerco y la tomo con ambas manos por la cara comienzo a besarla, ella no responde, sigo haciéndolo —te extrañé, te amo— le susurro en sus labios, parece querer responderme, solo me empuja y me apunta con la mano a la puerta.

—Lo siento Akane, te esperaré— salí del baño. Sé que estuvo mal pero no pude evitarlo, su cuerpo me llamaba, aunque en su mirada solo vi tristeza y odio, kami como la extrañe y sé que ella también.

Aún recuerdo la noche que desapareció de mi vida y cruce un infierno hasta este día.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. se que es corto, pero como dije prefiero hacerlos asi para no demorar tanto en actualizar. Tambien quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **LilyTendo89** quien me esta ayudando a redactar de manera correcta.


	9. Tramposa

**Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.**

La familia Saotome, Tendo y Hibiki, caminaban al dojo, el camino se les hacía eterno solo pensaban en lo sucedido, y cómo debían tratar a Akane.

Kasumi iba con su sonrisa más radiante aún, caminaba delante de la familia acompañada por Zenky.

Kasumi le comentó —Zenky te prepararé unas galletas con chocolate, tus favoritas— el niño solo asintió feliz y comentó—también me gustaría leche de chocolate. —

La joven respondió con amabilidad —por supuesto, lo que quieras—

Más atrás caminaban Ryoga, Nabiki y Ukyo hablaban en susurros para no hacerse notar con sus dudas.

Ukyo comentó —ese niño que estaba con Akane tiene demasiada la familiaridad con Kasumi, solo ver como lo trata, ella debe saber que sucedió— lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que los demás asintieron. Ryoga y Nabiki también pensaban lo mismo.

Más atrás los patriarcas de ambas familias caminaban felices.

Soun se dirigió a su amigo —Saotome...mi bebé apareció, mi querida esposa Kimiko podrá descansar en paz—

Genma le respondió —si viejo amigo es un buen día para celebrar, sin contar que ambos muchachos se casarán !!!Hay una boda que planear!!!—

Soun asintió con una sonrisa y comentó —Por fin las escuelas serán una y nuestras familias se unirán como debió ser—

Nabiki los miró por el rabillo del ojo y comentó —No deberían planear una nueva boda, ¿acaso saben cómo reaccionara Akane?, Ranma se casaría sin pensarlo, pero Akane ¿han tomado en cuenta su opinión y si estuviera casada?—

Soun y Genma quedaron pálidos con la declaración de la mediana de las Tendo. Ambos dijeron al unísono — ¡TIENES RAZÓN! —y se abrazaron llorando al medio de la calle.

Nodoka quien solo escuchaba, mostró su katana para que ambos hombres se callaran y dejaran de hacer espectáculo y agregó —cálmense, hablaré con Akane para ver que piensa y qué planes tiene, mientras no quiero que nadie la agobie o interrogue— lo último lo dijo mirando a Nabiki, quien asintió. —¿está claro? —

Todos contestaron inmediatamente —Sí….señora. —

Ya con esta aclaración la familia siguió caminando, Nodoka se quedó mirando a Zenky algo en él le parecía familiar, solo no recordaba, pero en su mente reflexionaba "conozco a ese niño, lo he visto antes estoy segura".

En la clínica de Tofu.

Akane terminó de vestirse, se puso un pantalón negro solo con una pierna, botines planos, una camiseta ajustada roja y una chaqueta de cuero. En la pierna que estaba descubierta se puso una correa doble y una coleta que dejaba una pequeña chasquilla que cubría su frente con 2 mechones sueltos, aunque no se ajustaba a su vestimenta tenía 2 brazaletes uno parecía de oro con 3 joyas y otro de plata con una gema.

Ranma al verla quedó anonadado. Era la primera vez que Akane se vestía tan provocativa, sensual y a la vez ruda, había pasado mucho tiempo y él sabía que los gustos de la muchacha han cambiado, ya no se vestía como adolescente, si no como una diosa.

El chico de ojos azules le comentó —estás… hermosa…—

Pero la chica solo respondió —estoy lista vámonos—mirando al joven sin una pizca de sentimiento.

El joven triste por la actitud de la peliazul comprendió que tenía que cambiar el tema de conversación y continuó —Tofu está esperando, quiere hacerte un chequeo, necesitamos saber si estas curada del todo. —

—Está bien...— soltando un suspiro —lo hago porque se lo debo, no por ti que quede claro— el joven solo asintió, no quería pelear, lo importante es que lo haría.

Akane tomó asiento en la camilla Tofu quien comenzó a revisar.

—Tus reflejos están bien, odios bien, Akane…— mientras observaba sus ojos quedó en duda en 1—tienes una marca extraña en tu ojo— mencionó preocupado el doctor.

La chica respondió indiferente —es normal continúa…—

Ranma preguntó — ¿qué es Tofu? — la mirada del ojiazul mostró preocupación. El doctor noto la incomodidad de la joven.

—No es nada, solo fue mi imaginación. — Contestó el doctor mirando a la joven de manera penetrante, indicándole que después hablarían y obtendría respuestas.

Una vez finalizada la revisión de chequeo ambos muchachos caminaban al dojo.

Ranma no podía aguantar su ansiedad y preguntó —Akane, ¿me puedes decir qué sucedió?, ¿Quién te atacó?, ¿Y quién ese ese niño?—

Akane contestó—Ahí están las respuestas a tus 3 preguntas… Primero me atacaron, segundo fue un demonio y tercero ese niño es Zenky. Listo cumpli mi palabra.—

—¡¿Qué?!... Eso no es justo esas no eran las preguntas, eres una tramposa—Dijo el muchacho, la peliazul lo miro y puso una media sonrisa.

Ella se limitó a responder —No todos obtenemos lo que queremos— y siguió caminando en silencio. Ranma se vio en la necesidad de acallar sus dudas, no quería estresarla, pero pronto deberá responder a sus preguntas o el mocoso lo haría.

Continuará...

Muchas gracias por leerme y lamento no poder dejarle saludos a cada 1, mis agradecimientos a **LilyTendo89** quien me ayuda con la importante tarea de redaccion.

Les aviso puede que me demore en actualizar debido a un viaje que realizare y estare sin cobertura,pero apenas vuelva habra capitulo de larga duración.


	10. Chocolate

**Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.**

Los muchachos llegaron al dojo Tendo donde todos esperaban expectantes, excepto Zenky quien solo comía lo que Kasumi le daba.

—Ya llegamos— dijo el ojiazul en la entrada principal. Ranma pensó "para haber estado tanto tiempo afuera no le afecta volver, creo que estoy un poco paranoico debo calmarme".

—Bienvenidos— saludo Kasumi con su radiante sonrisa —les serviré el desayuno enseguida—

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron ante la mirada de todos, Kasumi sirvió el arroz y Akane comenzó a comer tranquila, Ranma no podía tragar bocado, debido a que todos lo miraban. Nodoka para calmar el ambiente mostró el mango de su katana, una gota gorda se asomó en la frente de su hijo y solo así la familia se tranquilizó.

El ambiente se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que Kasumi habló.

—Akane ¿cuánto te quedaras?-la familia se quedó mirando a la peliazul, quien terminó de comer y dejando los palillos en la mesa.

—Hasta mañana, luego nos iremos—

Ranma quien no pudo contener su ira levantó la voz sin pensarlo. —¡NO! ESO NO LO PERMITO, TU TE QUEDAS Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA—

La chica con toda la calma y serenidad le respondió. —¿Y quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes? —

El muchacho con su mirada llena de determinación decreto. —SOY TU PROMETIDO— Akane se quedó mirándolo sin un rasgo de emoción.

—Qué raro, pensé que tu prometida era Shampoo— dijo el niño con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡CALLATE MOCOSO! — Gritó Ranma.

La situación se estaba tornando incómoda para los presentes.

—Ranma me permites un momento a solas, quiero hablar contigo— ordenó la matriarca Saotome y se dirigió con su hijo a su cuarto.

El resto continuó como si nada pasara tratando de calmar las cosas, Genma y Soun fueron a jugar shogi, Nabiki fue a descansar a su cuarto, Ukyo y Ryoga fueron a abrir su restaurante.

Kasumi se quedó conversando con la peliazul y el niño.

—Hermana sabes que entiendo tu misión, pero llegar así de grave solo me preocupa—comentó la mayor de las Tendo.

—Lo sé, no volverá a suceder— la peliazul solo podía decir eso, sabía que no tenía excusas de cómo llegó y cómo explicar la situación sin contar toda la historia. —Gracias por preocuparte—

—Siempre serás mi hermana menor pase lo que pase…— lo dijo mientras mostraba su característica sonrisa aun así una lagrima rodo por su mejilla —creí por un momento que te perdería.

\--Kasumi, Akane se puede regenerar de heridas peores, una vez perdió la mano…— mostrando una sonrisa —solo esta vez fue diferente, ese destructor tenía un veneno lo que impidió sanar en el momento. Sabes que yo siempre protegeré Akane, es mi mitad, y estamos destinados a estar juntos—

En la habitación de Ranma.

—Mamá ella se irá, no puedo permitirlo, ella es mi prometida— la mujer solo lo miraba, el muchacho se movía de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado.

—Sé que es difícil hijo, pero debes calmarte, aún no sabemos qué sucede. No es normal que ella reviva, todas sus heridas se curen y sobre todo aparezca con ese niño—

—Me dijo que la atacó un demonio y que ese mocoso es Zenky— Nodoka abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ese nombre, esa cara, recordó quién era ese niño. Pensó "Zenky el guerrero guardián, debe de ser una coincidencia, mejor guardar silencio si es quien creo, podría lastimar a mi hijo"

—Mamá, ¿sucede algo?— el muchacho vio la cara de su madre y supo que ella le escondía algo.

—Ranma, ¿alguna vez has pensado por qué Akane se fue? — el muchacho quiso hablar, pero no hallaba cómo empezar.

—Sí madre lo sé, cometí un error y haré lo que sea para corregirlo— dicho esto se acercó a la puerta para salir.

—Hijo confía en mí, ella volverá a ti, pero debes tener paciencia y no forzarla— Ranma le dio una pequeña sonrisa y movió la cabeza mostrando que entendía.

El azabache llegó al comedor justo en el momento que Zenky hablaba.

—Kasumi, Akane se puede regenerar de heridas peores, una vez perdió la mano…—mostrando una sonrisa —Solo esta vez fue diferente ese destructor tenía un veneno lo que impidió sanar en el momento…— suspirando dijo —sabes que yo siempre protegeré Akane es mi mitad, y estamos destinados a estar juntos—

Ranma presiono los puños furioso, trató de calmarse era un niño y no merecía morir. Prefirió seguir escuchando.

—También recuerdo cuando me rompí ambas piernas, dolió como el infierno— habló la muchacha.

El muchacho salió de su escondite estaba pálido, pensaba "Akane ¿qué diablos eres?" y sin quererlo lo dijo en voz alta.

—Soy una slayer— Ranma se mostró sorprendido — ¿respondí a tu pregunta o me equivoco? —

—yo… yo… no...dije...nada…— el ojiazul estaba pálido.

—Como siempre abriste tu boca sin pensar, no has cambiado nada— la muchacha se levantó de mesa, miró a su hermana. —Kasumi iré a dormir, necesito recuperar fuerzas.

—Por supuesto tu habitación esta lista, te guardaré comida— le dijo dándole una mirada de tristeza, aun así fingía su sonrisa.

—Zenky no devores todo lo que te sirvan, debes reposar— el niño la miró con una sonrisa burlona, la muchacha soltó un suspiro. —no sé para qué me preocupo—.- y siguió su camino.

Continuará...

Aun no salgo de viaje sera durante la semana asi que les traje un cap mas, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice escribiendo.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a **LilyTendo89** por su ayuda en redaccion.


	11. Paz mental

**Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.**

Akane ya en su antigua habitación dejó salir sus lágrimas, se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer abrazando sus rodillas.

—Pensé que podría superarlo— susurro para sí misma —debo alejarme cuanto antes o no podré protegerlos—

Ranma quiso seguirla, pero la mirada de su madre lo detuvo. Kasumi se levantó yendo a la cocina y en ese momento Nodoka aprovecho para interrogar al pequeño.

—Zenky ¿me podrías ayudar? — habló la matriarca Saotome en un tono bastante dulce.

—...— el pequeño la miró con desconfianza sabiendo que la mujer quería respuestas.

—Supongo que es un sí— se confirmó ella misma.

—Señora diga lo que diga insistirá, así que hable rápido— la mujer con mirada seria le iba a reclamar lo irrespetuoso que era.

—¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores? — miró al niño con una mirada asesina.

—No, ellos me vendieron al mejor postor como esclavo— la mujer bajó su guardia, notó que era solo un niño y debió sufrir mucho por lo mismo su actitud se mantuvo pasiva.

—Lo siento pequeño…— Zenky solo la miró —quisiera hacerte unas preguntas, si me respondes te preparare algo delicioso ¿qué dices? —

—Ummm…. Está bien, pero comida primero— Ranma solo observaba la escena.

Nodoka no se pudo negar a las condiciones del niño y sin más preámbulos le preparó algunos dulces y pasteles. Ranma estaba ansioso y solo apresuraba a su madre.

—Que me sigas a la cocina y camines de un lado a otro no hará que termine más rápido—habló la mujer mirando a su hijo.

—Lo siento mamá, pero estoy desesperado y ese mocoso nos extorsiona— dijo el muchacho con una clara desesperación.

Pasado casi una hora Nodoka le servía los dulces y pasteles a Zenky.

—Listo pequeño, ahora podrás responderme— Zenky asintió mientras tragaba todo lo que podía, si Nodoka no lo hubiera visto comiendo hace unas 2 horas pensaría que no come hace días —Empecemos entonces —

—¿Por qué estás con Akane?— interrogó Ranma, el niño tragó lo que tenía en la boca para responder.

—El trato fue con ella, a ti no te diré nada.-le dijo con mirada retadora.

—¡ME RESPONDERÁS POR LAS BUENAS O LAS MALAS! — gritó el muchacho ya harto con la actitud del pequeño.

—¡INTENTALO AFEMINADO INFIEL! — Dijo el niño enojado —¿CREES QUE NO SE LO QUE HICISTE? —

En ese momento Ranma quedó pálido. Él sospechaba que esa había sido la causa para que Akane se fuera, pero nunca pensó que ella lo hubiera visto, se fue corriendo al segundo piso a la habitación de la peliazul.

Akane se recostó en ropa interior sobre su cama mirando al techo, pensó "hace mucho que no teníamos un lugar cómodo para dormir, ¿será muy malo descansar una temporada?, sé que no debo ser egoísta y si descanso rendiré más", se decía a sí misma para auto convencerse.

Se escucha golpear la puerta, la chica solo la miró y la perilla giró, Ranma entró de golpe cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de él, lo hizo tan rápido que no se percató que la joven se encontraba semidesnuda.

—Akane…— habló Ranma mirando a la muchacha —necesito saber, ¿por qué te fuiste? —la chica lo miró y comenzó a contar

—1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10— el muchacho empezó mostrar su enojo hasta que se dio cuenta de la vestimenta de la chica. —hasta que te diste cuenta, sigues siendo igual de lento—

—Yo… lo...siento— se dio vuelta mirando a la pared, pensando "ya la vi desnuda esto no es nada" soltó un suspiró —no me iré necesito saber algo—

La chica se sentó en su cama y le indicó que la acompañara al lado de ella.

—No es tu culpa, estaba escrito que así fuera— hablaba mientras miraba al frente, sus ojos color miel no despegaban la vista del suelo.

—¿Esa noche me viste…— el pelinegro trago saliva —con Shampoo?—

Ella levantó la vista del suelo y lo miró fijo sin un gesto de emoción, quería golpearlo se notaba a leguas, pero un pensamiento la detuvo "nunca podré tener una vida normal" y sin más sus manos y cuerpo se relajaron.

—Tú elegiste Ranma, de todas maneras mi destino no era a tu lado— la chica mostraba una calma única al hablar.

—Necesito explicarte— el muchacho mientras decía estas palabras se sentó en el suelo de rodillas frente a la peliazul.

Continuará...

mis agradecimientos especiales a **LilyTendo89** por su esencial ayuda en redaccion.

respondere algunas dudas, si esta con algunas partes de zenki los que conocen ese anime notaran la fusion, y habra informacion de otros animes.

Se podria decir que ranma engaño a nuestra heroina, pero tenemos que ver su defenza.

muchas gracias por leerme y cualquier cosa haganmelo saber.


	12. 45 grados

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.

Solo se observaron unos segundos, él seguía de rodillas la tomo de sus manos las besó y empezó a hablar. Por primera vez Akane solo escucho.

—Perdóname, fue un error…. Esa noche salí con Daisuke y uno de sus amigos…—

Hace 5 años y una semana

Después de la escuela Ranma seguía pensando cómo hablar con Akane, "necesito pedirle perdón por lo que dije y lo que sucedió en la boda o hacerme el desentendido" con sus manos se tomaba la cabeza. En eso llega Daisuke.

—¿Ranma te puedo pedir un favor? — con las manos unidas en modo de ruego.

—¿Quieres que golpee a alguien?— El azabache lo miró con cara seria.

—¿Qué?...nooo...necesito que me acompañes donde un amigo, quedé de visitarlo hoy como es viernes, pero siempre que voy termino no muy bien. — con una sonrisa suplicante el muchacho pedía ayuda.

—Está bien, mientras no demore— el ojiazul seguía pensando en su prometida.

Al salir de la escuela no la vio para informarle que llegaría más tarde, solo quería evitar malentendidos.

Los muchachos fueron a casa del amigo en común.

—Aquí es— habló Daisuke —solo una cosa Ranma, Hiro es algo manipulador.—

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la vivienda saliendo un joven corpulento y con cabello rubio se asomó.

—Bienvenido Daisuke y tú debes ser Ranma, Daisuke me ha contado de ti…— dijo mientras señalaba al azabache —por favor pasen están en su casa—

Ambos muchachos entraron en la morada del rubio, era una casa pequeña de 2 pisos, muy bien administrada en espacio, contaba con un comedor familiar y una estancia. La cocina era tipo americana por espacio se veía muy cómoda, el chico les habló rompiendo el silencio que se había tornado en el lugar.

—Ranma, Daisuke me ha hablado mucho de ti y me ha contado que eres todo un galán—habló el rubio en un tono casi burlón, el ojiazul miró de reojo a su amigo, le gustaba que lo elogiaran por ser guapo, con unos ojos hermosos, musculoso fuerte y el mejor artista marcial del mundo, pero lo que más odiaba era que lo confundieran con un mujeriego.

—Te equivocas, tengo una prometida a la cual soy fiel y las que me siguen son unas locas— habló en tono firme el muchacho de trenza.

Hiro lo miró y quiso disculparse inmediatamente, Daisuke se puso nervioso moviendo las manos.

—Lo siento, no quise decir nada malo, solo que por lo que hable con Daisuke las chicas te siguen y me gustaría saber qué tienes que le atraes— Ranma al notar la sinceridad de las palabras del chico rubio bajó la agresividad y siguió la plática.

El muchacho rubio ofreció sake a sus invitados. Daisuke aceptó gustoso, Ranma se negó y el chico, ya habiendo notado la debilidad del pelinegro tocó su ego.

—Tranquilo Ranma, sé que no todos tienen un estómago fuerte como los hombres de verdad— dicho esto por Hiro, nuestro héroe comenzó a beber el líquido, al principio lo sentía amargo, ya después lo bebía gustoso.

Los 3 chicos bebieron y hablaron por horas diferentes temas y el principal Akane.

—¿Cómo que nunca la has besado?— preguntó Hiro con las palabras arrastradas de tanto beber.

—¿Qué puedo decir?, me enfrentaría a demonios, dioses, a quien sea por ella, pero al tratar de besarla me paralizo...como la amo— dijo el azabache en un tono de querer llorar.

—Pues díselo, y apuesto que se te entregará en bandeja— hablo Daisuke y Ranma con su mirada asesina lo paralizó —lo siento quise decir que ella también se te declarará, tenemos que hacer un plan cuando estén solos para que nadie los interrumpa—

En ese momento Ranma recordó que estarían solos en casa este fin de semana.

—Debo irme...tengo algo que hacer— los muchachos lo miraron y asintieron.

Hiro tomó una botella diferente y le dijo —bebe esto, te dará fuerzas para llegar bien a casa—

Bebido dicho vaso se fue a su casa mientras pensaba "menos mal que me fui antes de que empezara a llover", algo que no sabe el muchacho es que el trago que le dio Hiro es de efecto retardante, por lo cual al llegar a casa aún se sentía solo un poco ebrio.

Llegó al dojo Tendo, ingresando a la casa en silencio, estaba claro que si llegaba en ese estado y Akane lo veía aparte de no hablarle nunca más le daría la paliza de su vida. Subió en silencio las escaleras y se detuvo en la puerta de su prometida pensó: "ahora tengo el valor para hacerlo, pero no sería justo para ella ni para mí". Decidió ir a su cuarto, sintió que el alcohol en su sangre comenzó a subir y calló en forma de bulto en su futon.

El pelinegro dormía y roncaba, de pronto entró una chica por la ventana y se le acercó en modo seductor, el muchacho despertó pero no veía nada.

—¿Quién es?— Preguntó en tono ebrio no se podía sentar de lo mareado que estaba.

—Ser tu prometida— y la chica se sentó encima de él, traía el cabello tomado en forma de tomate, el chico levantó sus manos al nivel de su rostro y comenzó a besarla, ella tomó la iniciativa y le quitó la camisa al muchacho, habiendo hecho eso el ojiazul siguió besándola.

En ese momento comenzó a llover Shampoo vio que la puerta se abría suavemente y suspirando dijo —Ranma…— la peli morado fue feliz, por un momento su mayor obstáculo acaba de ver esa escena.

—Te amo eres la única con la que quiero estar— habló Ranma mientras seguía besándola.

En ese momento sintió la puerta cerrándose. Ranma en un momento reaccionó de golpe y un nuevo rayo iluminó la habitación.

—Shampoo ¿qué estás haciendo…? pensé...pensé...que era Akane— se miró, estaba desnudo del torso hacia arriba y en ropa interior, la chica gato estaba totalmente desnuda y encima de él moviéndose.

—Debemos acabar lo que empezamos— habló en tono seductor.

—¡NO ESTO FUE UN ERROR!— habiendo dicho eso empujó a la chica, se puso su ropa a toda prisa —¡VETE SHAMPOO! — y fue al cuarto de Akane.

La puerta estaba semi abierta, bajó al comedor y la puerta principal estaba abierta totalmente, la cerró, fue al dojo sin importar la lluvia, revisó toda la casa y habitaciones, cada cuarto, hasta el techo, recién ahí se dio cuenta y pensó "¡la puerta! reaccione cuando la escuche Akane me vio engañándola".

Salió a toda prisa, buscó en cada callejón, parque y así estuvo toda la noche, volvió al dojo al mediodía rogando por que la muchacha haya vuelto.

"No importa si no me habla, si me golpea necesito saber que está bien, después le explicaré lo que sucedió "pensó mientras corría al cuarto de la chica. No había señales de ella busco todo el fin de semana. La familia volvió y encontró a Ranma tirado en la puerta totalmente agotado solo decía el nombre de Akane.

Continuará. ..

como siempre mis agradecimientos especiales a **LilyTendo89** por si valuosa ayuda en redaccion.

y gracias a todos por leerme


	13. Ira

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.

Ranma terminó de hablar y Akane solo lo observaba, la chica tomó aire y habló.

—Mi destino era irme, me había acostumbrado tanto a este mundo que no me di cuenta que miles morían por mi culpa— Ranma quedó anonadado por esta afirmación, lo común era que ella lo golpeara y no le creyera nada.

—Tengo muchas dudas y por ahora esperaré paciente aunque eso me esté matando, te esperé y busqué por años, nada ni nadie me alejara de ti— dicho esto por el ojiazul la beso suavemente en los labios, esta vez ella respondió de manera sutil alejándose unos centímetros para decirle.

—Dormiré un poco— el muchacho se levantó para irse y ella lo detuvo tomándole de la mano.

—Quédate conmigo— ella le pidió, él tragó saliva y movió la cabeza dando un sí.

Ella se levantó, cerró las cortinas y se metió bajo las frazadas, Ranma le acarició el rostro y se metió a la cama junto a ella, abrazándola, conformándose solo con observar y sentir que ella le pertenecía aunque fuera un momento breve.

Mientras tanto Nabiki que había visto entrar a su cuñado a la habitación de su hermana menor pensó "mi conciencia está tranquila ahora debo hacer negocios y que mejor que mis 2 grandes fuentes ".

Se arregló y se puso en camino donde le pagarían muy bien por la información.

En el café del gato se encontraba una china muy hacendosa atendiendo feliz a sus clientes, su abuela solo la miraba.

—Shampoo hace tiempo que no te veía tan animada, ¿sucede algo que deba saber?— la muchacha le asintió con una sonrisa.

—Si abuelita, chica violenta apareció— la mujer de edad se atraganto con saliva y comenzó a toser interrumpiendo a su nieta.

—Eso es malo Shampoo, ayer se cumplía el plazo del yerno. Hemos esperado mucho y tú no te haces más joven ¡¡¡el linaje de las amazonas debe prevalecer!!! — la pelimorado abrazó a su protectora y dejando a la mujer en silencio.

—Abuela ella murió— comentó la muchacha.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás segura?, ¿Cómo?

—Bueno te contaré— la chica le narró todos los hechos a la longeva mujer. —…y eso fue lo que sucedió.

La anciana que había encendido su pipa miraba incrédula a su nieta.

—Si es así Shampoo, el yerno tendrá que cumplir su palabra, en cambio si te equivocas tú debes cumplir la tuya, ¿estás segura de lo que sucedió? — la chica lo confirmó con una gran sonrisa.

—Si Akane Tendo está viva, yo misma la mataré aunque me quede sin Ranma, lo juro por mis ancestros— declaró la amazona. Cabe decir que tantos años en Japón mejoró notablemente su acento y modulación. Miro una última vez a su bisabuela y continuó con sus quehaceres.

De pronto suena la campana del restaurante.

—Bienvenidos— dijo la china con su más radiante sonrisa hasta que vio asomarse a cierta chica de melena. —Nabiki Tendo si vienes a comer gratis te aviso que no tienes nada que puedas decirme, Ranma ya es mío— habló la muchacha con su tono más serio.

—¿Estás segura?, te podría decir que hasta me pagarás 20000 yenes por la información— le dijo Nabiki con su cara de póker.

—Akane Tendo está muerta y Ranma es mío, ¿no deberías estar preparando un funeral ahora? — lo decía con su sonrisa más burlesca.

\--Sí sobre eso… creo que tendrás algunos problemas con tus planes. Mi hermana volvió y está más que viva… bueno ahora que tengo tu atención quiero un menú especial— la china quedó asombrada, Nabiki era codiciosa, tramposa pero no mentirosa, sin más que decir le sirvió el menú más caro y le entregó el dinero.

—Habla ahora— le ordenó Shampoo.

Y la mediana de las Tendo contó lo sucedido con lujo de detalles, ambas mujeres no podían cerrar la boca ante tales afirmaciones.

—Y eso fue todo… Ah sí, un detalle importante— Nabiki las miró de reojo mientras terminaba de comer y hablar —parece que se está poniendo al día con Ranma, ya que lo vi entrar a su habitación y no los vi salir en ningún momento— dicho esto se levantó agradeció la comida, el dinero y se fue con una sonrisa radiante como triunfadora.

Shampoo soltó un grito de guerra se iba a levantar cuando la anciana le habló.

—Cálmate nieta, lo que sucedió no es normal y mientras no averigüemos qué sucede no te presentaras frente a esa mujer— la chica gato hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de su abuela tomó su arma y se dirigió a la salida.

—¡¡¡AKANE TENDO MORIRÁ!!! — gritó la china.

Continuará...

lamento la demora por favor no me maten... tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

Mis agradecimientos a **LilyTendo89** por su ayuda en corregirme y mejorar mi redaccion.


	14. Alma de madre

**Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.**

En la habitación de la peliazul, ella dormía plácidamente como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo y el azabache solo la observaba. Un fuerte ruido hace reaccionar a la joven pareja que descansaba, se escuchan gritos y el llamado de Zenky.

—¡¡¡AKANE!!! — gritó el pequeño.

La muchacha se levantó de golpe y corrió al primer piso aún sin vestirse, solo tomo sus pulseras. Ranma corría detrás de ella. De entre las paredes del dojo se levantaba una nube de tierra, el muchacho sorprendido por una sombra que emergió de aquel lugar habló.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! — aún sorprendido por el hecho, sintió una peste nauseabunda siendo exhalada de dicho lugar. La tierra que aún no se disipaba del aire hacía dificultosa la visión para los espectadores, la familia Saotome y Tendo. De pronto, el cielo se oscureció y una criatura comenzó a emerger, era de color verdoso, aproximadamente de unos 5 metros de alto, casi un gigante, con una cabeza deforme parecida a un sapo, unos brazos alargados donde sobresalen unas garras y piernas anchas deformes.

Con sus enormes zarpas tomó un vehículo que transitaba modelo Nissan. Usando su fuerza descomunal, arrancó la puerta y metió sus uñas sacando a un pobre hombre quien gritaba y pataleaba, el monstruo lo metió en su boca, el varón que solo bramaba despavorido dejó de moverse, la criatura le arranco la cabeza de un mordisco y comenzó a comerlo como quien come un dulce.

Los observadores del hecho quedaron estáticos en su lugar, hasta que Akane caminó hacia la criatura, quien solo al quedar una pierna de su merienda se la tragó. Dirigió su mirada a la peliazul y habló con una voz grave y rasposa.

—Slayer te estaba buscando… y por lo que veo me tienes la cena... lo que comí era solo el aperitivo— decía esto mientras miraba a la familia relamiéndose la boca mostrando varias filas de colmillos parecido a un tiburón.

El ojiazul, que no lograban moverse de la impresión y del miedo, solo lograba tartamudear preso del pánico. Solo pudo hablar cuando vio que el niño se puso al lado de Akane.

—A... Aka… Akane— solo eso logró decir el azabache, hasta que Zenky se dirigió a la criatura.

—Lástima… ¡ellos son nuestros protegidos y yo te devorare antes!— habló el niño sonriendo, miró a la muchacha y ella asintió.

Akane se dio vuelta mirando a su familia y habló.

—Esto será un poco perturbador para ustedes, así que por favor quédense dentro del campo de fuerza— dicho esto, con su mano derecha realizó un circulo en el aire el cual quedó marcado como si hubiera utilizado un lápiz, y con la izquierda que comenzó a brillar de un color azul brillante, partió el círculo a la mitad atravesándolo por completo y recitó un verso…

—Alma de madre— al decir estas palabras la peliazul, el dibujo comenzó a brillar y a emitir una energía la cual se posicionó sobre la casa de manera inmediata. Ranma que trató de acercarse a ella no pudo salir del escudo que puso Akane, sintió que no podía abandonar aquel lugar debido a esta energía.

—Akane ¿qué haces? Te lastimará— hablaba el azabache mientras golpeaba el campo de fuerza —¡¡¡NO PUEDO PERDERTE DE NUEVO!!!— gritó el ojiazul mientras miraba a su amor.

La criatura levantó nuevamente el vehículo lanzándolo sobre Akane, el cual explotó al llegar donde la muchacha. Ranma solo golpeaba desesperado el campo de fuerza, tratando de salir. De entre las llamas generadas por la explosión se ve emerger a la mujer sin un solo rasguño.

—Dime tu nombre ¡¡¡te lo ordeno!!!— gritó con total seguridad. La peliazul apuntando al monstruo.

—Baruca— respondió la criatura mientras mostraba todos los dientes en una gran sonrisa, mientras babeaba y se relamía los labios —nunca he comido una slayer… creo que tu sabor debe ser delicioso— dicho esto se abalanzó sobre la mujer quien, de un impulso, pasó sobre él cayendo sobre la pared que marca los límites de la propiedad del dojo que da a la calle, Zenky quien no se había movido habló a la peliazul.

—Akane no juegues con la comida, es de mal gusto… ya es hora— mirando a la muchacha quien le asintió.

Akane puso su mano derecha frente a ella y formó una estrella de 5 puntas, mientras que con su mano izquierda apoyada en su pecho de costado levantó 2 dedos y recitó un hechizo.

—¡YO LIBERO EL HECHIZO DE LA ESPADA SECRETA Y LO HAGO AHORA!, ZENKI, AHORA ERES LIBRE! ¡TE LIBERO DEL ARCA DE BÁYULA, SAL, AHORA!

"¡INVOCO A ZENKI, EL GUERRERO GUARDIÁN!"

—AAAAAAAA— gritaba el pequeño, quien comenzó a arder en llamas, mientras sus alaridos de dolor y agonía se hacían insoportables.

La familia miraba lo que sucedía, Nodoka quien no aguantó el impacto de los gritos de Zenky se desmayó. Kasumi lloraba al ver el dolor del pequeño y los hombres miraban horrorizados la escena, al ver a la matriarca Saotome caer, corrieron a ella para auxiliarla, Soun abrazó a su hija para que no viera lo que sucedía afuera de la casa y Ranma seguía intentando escapar para auxiliar a su prometida.

Las llamas comenzaron a extinguirse y de ellas salió un joven muy apuesto, fornido, con cabello negro con mechas de color rojo con una larga coleta, garras en manos y pies, tenía unas líneas azules en su rostro. Se encontraba vestido con un traje de guerrero; pantalón blanco holgado, una camiseta con hombreras con trozos de metal que formaba una armadura.

La criatura observó al hombre saliendo de las llamas y alzó sus garras donde salieron disparados unos dardos que Zenky evitó ágilmente. Cuando los aguijones tocaban el suelo botaba un líquido negro y viscoso.

Akane quien de un salto se posicionó en el aire sobre el monstruo, cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho y retrajo las piernas a su cuerpo, al abrir grito — ¡ESTACAS DE HIELO!— y salieron expulsadas unas lanzas con punta brillante de un metro aproximadamente, las cuales terminaron enterrándose en la criatura.

—Ambos podemos jugar a lo mismo— habló la peliazul mostrando una media sonrisa. Baruca comenzaba a perder la paciencia e incrementó su energía aumentando su tamaño y cantidad de brazos al doble. Ambos guerreros esquivaban los ataques al mismo momento que se defendían golpeando a la criatura con puños y patadas. Baruca dueño de una fuerza increíble, comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, la bestia lanzaba golpes con sus cuatro brazos destruyendo las paredes externas de la vivienda y el dojo. En un momento que se vio acorralado retrajo su cuerpo y escupió ácido alcanzando a Zenky y Akane, ambos sintieron como su piel quemaba y sus ropas comenzaban a derretirse, al verse casi desnuda la muchacha levantó su mano al frente de su cara con palma abierta y recito un nuevo hechizo.

—¡CON DOS TE MIRO CON TRES TE ATO PARA DESTRUIRTE YO INVOCO EL PODER DEL AGUA! ¡DAME TU PODER GEA TE LO ORDENO!

La mujer se empezó a iluminar. Debajo de sus pies se formó una poza de líquido brillante y el agua comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo desde los pies hasta el rostro. Un grito corto pero desgarrador se escuchó, siendo emitido por la chica. Cuando el agua se evaporó, apareció Akane con una trenza de costado, vestida de azul, botas hasta más arriba de las rodillas, un abrigo con mangas largas que solo se veía que afirmaba solo el escote. El abrigo estaba abierto desde el ombligo hacia abajo, terminando en campana abierta, llegando a solo cubrir el muslo, dejando a la vista unas pantaletas que solo cubrían su intimidad, en su mano derecha tenía un báculo de color dorado y en la punta de éste un corazón con un diamante blanco, del porte de una mano en su pecho tenía un tatuaje de un corazón con alas rodeado con espinas.

—Que bien… la cena está servida— habló el demonio y comenzó su ataque nuevamente.

Continuará…

Gracias por leerme y espero seguir actualizando tan rapido aunque ahora estoy pegada en un capítulo, mis agradecimientos a **LilyTendo89** por su grandiosa ayuda en corregirme la redaccion creo q me falta mucho para mejorar.


	15. El despertar

los personajes no me pertenecen...

—¡¡¡AKANE TENDO MORIRÁ!!!— gritó la china, antes de caer desmayada. La anciana presionó un punto en su nuca.

—Shampoo, mientras no sepamos qué sucede no te le acercaras—habló Cologne. La mujer con una agilidad digna de un hombre adulto, llevó a la amazona a su cuarto y cerró el restaurante.

Hecho esto, subió al segundo piso, se acercó al final del pasillo donde tenía lleno de libros y comenzó a moverlos de un lugar a otro. Suavemente el librero se abrió y entró a una habitación oculta, cabe decir que nadie conocía ese cuarto ni siquiera su familia, la octogenaria tenía muchos secretos y uno de estos era su guarida.

Mientras se desplazaba en la habitación donde se veían frascos con restos humanos y algunos restos deformados de dudosa procedencia. Llegó a un estante con libros bastante polvorientos y ahí se detuvo observó uno en particular y lo tomó, comenzó a ojearlo llegó a un capítulo con muchos símbolos de advertencia en diferentes idiomas. En el comienzo de dicho apartado se podía observar una retrató con 4 personas, estaba compuesta por 2 mujeres y 2 hombres, el libro estaba muy desgastado, la mujer comenzó a leer el pie de dicho dibujo y su cara cambió una expresión de asombro. Ese libro tendría mínimo 300 años, y en aquella imagen se habla de 2000 años atrás y una historia que como todas las grandes leyendas tiene un triste final "cuando Shampoo esté lista se lo diré", pensó.

Mientras tanto una sonriente muchacha de melena, vestido verde ceñido a su cuerpo, zapatos de tacón color negro, volvía a su hogar desde el centro comercial después de un día muy productivo según ella. Antes de doblar en la calle del dojo tuvo una epifanía y decidió devolverse por donde vino…"me falta Kuno, él pagaría muy bien por saber que mi hermana está en casa" pensó y se dirigió al centro haciendo parar un taxi.

Mientras tanto en el dojo la lucha continúa. La criatura no da tregua, Akane golpea al demonio con su báculo quien al contacto con el objeto se comienza a quemar. El demonio grita de dolor, tratando de empujarla, Zenky con sus garras le arranca extremidades un brazo, una pierna, pero estas vuelven a crecer inmediatamente y aún más grandes y peligrosas, le saca un ojo y se regenera. Akane mira a su compañero y habla —esto me está cansando, es muy fuerte e insistente tendremos que usar más magia— el muchacho la observa y responde.

—Si usamos nuestra capacidad normal atraerá más bestias— la muchacha salta a su lado y dice

—¿Y qué? saben que estamos aquí es imposible escondernos— Zenky asintió con su rostro y se abalanzó sobre la criatura nuevamente siendo golpeado por un brazo y arrojado al escudo, su cuerpo logró atravesarlo y llego hasta el comedor destrozándolo. Kasumi se soltó de su padre, corriendo donde el hombre para auxiliarlo, una viga le cayó encima al guerrero y ella trataba de mover tal pesado objeto. El patriarca Tendo al ver dicha escena se levantó para ayudar a su hija, Ranma también llegó. Entre los 2 hombres pudieron sacarla y se vio al compañero de la peliazul con una estaca de madera atravesando su estómago. La mayor de las hermanas se acercó y comenzó a remover, una vez hecho esto un chorro de sangre salto e inmediatamente comenzó a regenerarse, el herido se levantó. —Gracias Kasumi— le habló dedicándole una sonrisa con colmillos a la muchacha.

—Terminen Zenky, tengo que preparar la cena, Tofu vendrá a comer— le ordenó la mujer, el asintió acatando.

La peliazul ya cansada por este demonio toma su báculo con ambas manos y lo divide en 2, el arma se transforma en 2 feng huo. Con una agilidad única, lanza ambas armas como bumerang y comienza a cercenar a su víctima, trozos de carne saltan, el cuerpo de la jovencita se cubre de sangre roja y dicho líquido cae sobre el escudo, dejando la visión borrosa para su familia. Zenky ataca a la bestia tomando su corazón, invoca a vajura un cuerno de color rojo que aparece en su codo, y lo apuñala, el demonio se vuelve de tierra y comienza a desaparecer. De entre los restos caen unos objetos pequeños parecidos a pelotas de pin pon, el guerrero las recoge, le da una a la Slayer y ambos las comen.

—¿Cuantas cayeron?— pregunta la mujer.

—6— responde el guerrero.

—Eso explica por qué nos costó— habló la muchacha —guarda las demás las necesitaremos más adelante

El resto de la familia trataba de ver que sucedía afuera del domo, debido al líquido rojo cubriéndolo todo era imposible ver. De pronto el escudo desaparece y la sangre con restos de tierra cae sobre la vivienda. Soun corre a abrazar a su hija menor.

—¡¡¡Mi bebe!!! ¿Cómo estás?— mientras hablaba, la abrazaba y lloraba.

Kasumi abrazo al guerrero y Ranma corrió a revisar a su prometida.

—Akane ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimó? — preguntaba el azabache sin parar, la peliazul solo los observaba sin decir una palabra. Al percatarse que se encontraba sin un rasguño comenzó a gritarle. —¡¡¡ERES UNA TONTA!!! ¡¡¡¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PELEAR CON ESA COSA? PUDO HABERTE LASTIMADO!!! Y….yo...no...Podría verte morir nuevamente...no tendría la fuerza— dicho eso se la quitó al patriarca Tendo y la abrazo mientras la besaba en la frente.

Nodoka recién comenzaba despertar sostenida por su esposo, miró a ambos guerreros e hizo la posición del tigre caído, pidiendo perdón.

—Por favor...no lastimen a mi hijo, el no tuvo la culpa— las lágrimas caían mientras rogaba por la vida de su primogénito. Todos la miraban expectantes sin saber a qué se refería, hasta que Zenky habló.

—No tomaré venganza mujer, ya suficiente castigo has tenido ¿o me equivoco? — Habiendo dicho esto el guerrero tomó a la mujer de las manos y la levantó —fueron tus ancestros, no tu descendencia y Akane no me lo permite, pero te daré una advertencia… si el afeminado de tu hijo no suelta a mi Akane lo cercenare y comeré— esto último lo dijo apuntando al azabache.

—Akane es mía— proclamó Ranma sin soltarla — ¿o crees que le tengo miedo a un fenómeno como tú?— dijo el ojiazul levantando el puño.

—Basta ambos— exclamó Akane soltándose del agarre de su prometido.

—Hermana podrías por favor arreglar esto— dijo Kasumi apuntando al hogar destrozado, la peliazul asintió.

La mujer de azul se alejó un par de pasos de la familia y puso ambas manos cruzadas sobre su pecho recitando un hechizo —recipiente de vida— y un espejo de color dorado con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y un mango, comenzó a emerger de entre sus senos, puso el reflejo mirando hacia afuera y recito un nuevo verso. —ita regenerat animam—dichas esta palabras todo comenzó a regenerarse y a volver a su lugar; las paredes quedaron como nuevas y la sangre con los restos de carne tomaron forma humana, el hombre que fue devorado ahora estaba desmayado en el piso ante el asombro de todos. Zenky lo tomó en sus brazos y saltó el muro para dejarlo en el volante del vehículo.

Kasumi entró contenta a la casa —comenzaré a preparar la comida ¿tía Nodoka me ayuda? — habló la embarazada pidiendo ayuda a la mujer mayor para que saliera de su letargo el que duró unos segundos.

—Sí querida— respondió la matriarca Saotome encaminándose al hogar.

Ambos hombres, Soun y Genma, se adentraron a la casa para jugar shogi y Ranma estático ante la reacción de la familia. Miró a la peliazul exigiendo una explicación con la mirada.

El espejo desapareció y la vestimenta de ella también, pelinegro se sacó su camisa china cubriendo a su desnuda prometida.

—Vamos adentro Ranma, ahora me toca explicar a mí— y los 3 jóvenes se dirigieron al hogar.

Continuará. ..

 **feng** **huo** : es un arma china en forma de circulo si vieron xena la princesa guerrera la abran visto, si el capitulo fue corto lo se no me maten,pero es la primera pelea que escribo, tratare de alargarme en algunos capítulos.

Gracias por leerme y aunque no les responda los leo y si algo no les cuadra recuerden la frase un hechizero lo hizo jijiji

Nuevamente las gracias a **LilyTendo89** ya que sin ella les costaria entenderme un beso y los leo.


	16. El tiempo es unico

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomare prestados**

Nabiki llegó a un edificio de 30 pisos instalado en pleno centro de Nerima. Salió del taxi, entró a la torre y pasó la seguridad. Sin ningún inconveniente dejó sus bolsas en la recepción y con toda la confianza subió al ascensor, con su mano derecha marcó el número 30 y con la izquierda se despidió del guardia que la miraba con la boca abierta. Subió con una sonrisa y se acomodó su mini falda un poco más arriba, llegando al límite del muslo, acomodó su camisa azul abriendo un botón más de su escote y revisó su rostro en el espejo, hizo un pequeño retoque con su labial rojo y guardó todo en su cartera. Sonó el timbre del ascensor y entró a las oficinas caminando de forma sensual haciendo sonar sus tacones, contoneando sus atributos femeninos, los oficinistas la miraron babosos como gato en carnicería y en coro saludaron.

—Buenas tardes señorita Nabiki— los hombres no podían despegar su vista de la voluptuosa mujer, la que se volteó y guiño un ojo.

La mujer llegó al final del pasillo y ve que la secretaría no encuentra en su puesto, por lo mismo decide golpear la puerta sabiendo las mañas del dueño.

—Ya… va...un momento… ¿quién osa molestarme? —habla un hombre con un tono de voz molesto.

—Soy yo Tatewaki querido— le respondió la mediana de las Tendo, mientras espera la respuesta se sienta en el escritorio de la asistente toma una lima del lapicero y comienza a arreglar sus uñas.

Una mujer con vestido ajustado de color rojo y algo despeinado sale de la oficina.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Nabiki el Sr. Kuno la espera— habló la secretaria realizando una reverencia e indicando que pase donde su jefe.

La peli castaña se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina. Se detuvo antes de entrar miró a la asistente — ¿me podrías traer un café espresso por favor Melume? — pidió Nabiki con tono cordial.

—Por supuesto señorita, enseguida— respondió la mujer y se retiró a preparar su pedido.

La pelicastaña entró a la oficina cerró la puerta y vio al hombre arreglándose la corbata. Caminó al escritorio y se sentó en la silla de cuero del escritorio.

—Mi querida Nabiki Tendo ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?, ¿me traes más fotografías de la pelirroja?— dijo Kuno con una sonrisa burlesca.

—No querido, lo que tengo ahora es información y sé que pagaras por ella— respondió la mujer de melena.

—¿Qué información sería esa? — preguntó el ex rayo azul.

—Sé donde está tu amor imposible— habló la mujer mirando la cara de sorpresa del hombre— mi pequeña hermana Akane.

—Akane...Tendo— habló el mayor de los Kuno quedando en shock.

Nabiki tomó una revista comenzó a ojear y espero su café. La secretaria entró a la oficina, le entregó su pedido a la joven y unas galletas, se quedó mirando a su jefe y decidió retirarse.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos antes que el hombre reaccionara.

—El precio es 200.000 yenes, sé que es alto, pero tú pusiste investigadores privados para que la buscaran y sin contar la recompensa ofrecida— habló Nabiki sin cavilaciones.

—¿Y tu información es confiable? — respondió el hombre después de reaccionar.

—Siempre lo es cariño— dijo la mujer de melena.

—Acepto— habló Kuno y tomó una chequera donde escribió la cantidad solicitada entregándoselo a Nabiki.

—Ella volvió ayer al dojo— dicho esto se levantó y se retiró, no quería volver a ver un Kuno paralizado.

Pasaron al menos 30 minutos desde que se retiró la codiciosa Tendo de las empresas Kuno. El dueño y señor de ese lugar aún no reaccionaba, habían pasado 5 años y el aun no la olvidaba.

"Ahora todo es diferente, ya no soy el muchacho rico que pensaba que todos estaban a sus pies… he cambiado y es por ti mi amor" pensaba mientras tomaba una fotografía del escritorio.

Mientras tanto Nabiki llegaba feliz al dojo.

—Llegué— saludó mientras entraba —iré a dejar unas cosas a mi habitación y bajo.

—Bienvenida— saludó cortésmente Kasumi.

Al bajar noto que toda la familia estaba reunida mirando a la menor de los Tendo y a un hombre muy guapo, se le hacía familiar y se sentó en la mesa. Un suspiro salió de labios de la peliazul y dijo —les contaré una historia sobre nuestro pasado…— mientras tomaba la mano de Zenky aun transformado en guerrero.

Continuará…

Se que la ropa de Nabiki no cuadra con el cap. anterior tranqui todo tiene explicacion un mago lo hizo jijiji

Mis agradecimientos a **LilyTendo89** por darse el tiempo de corregirme y ayudarme.

el proximo capitulo es de larga duracion espero que les guste un beso y los leo.


	17. Erase una vez primera parte

—Buenas tardes— saludó una joven pareja que entraba al comedor.

—Bienvenidos Ukyo, Ryoga, por favor tomen asiento les serviré té— dijo Kasumi mientras se levantaba.

—No queremos molestar— respondió una sonrojada mujer de coleta.

—No es ninguna molestia, me gusta que nuestros invitados se sientan bienvenidos—diciendo esas palabras se retiró a la cocina.

—Te ayudaré, en tu estado debes cuidarte— dijo la matriarca Saotome y se levantó siguiendo a la mayor de las Tendo.

—Lamentamos interrumpir, tan solo veníamos a ver el estado de salud de Akane y a conversar con ella— dijo Ryoga sosteniendo la mano de su esposa.

—Lo pasado es pasado y ahí debe quedar las excusas sobran y no hay nada que perdonar— dijo la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a sus amigos. Los jóvenes devolvieron su sonrisa y comprendieron que ella los perdonaba.

Kasumi sirvió el té a los invitados y se sentaron a platicar.

—Hermana, ¿dónde has estado estos 5 años? Y por lo que veo haz estado muy bien acompañada— preguntó Nabiki mirando a la peliazul y a su compañero.

—Cazando, entrenando, con mi mitad— respondió la ojimiel — y tú hermana ¿pudiste seducir a Kuno?— preguntó mirando a su hermana mayor.

—Touche hermanita, veo que ya no te pongo nerviosa— respondió la codiciosa Tendo y puso su vista en una nueva víctima —Ranma ¿qué se siente que tu prometida se haya ido y aparezca con un niño que se convierte en un apuesto hombre?

El azabache mostro una pequeña vena en su frente por los comentarios de su cuñada, pero decidió calmarse.

—Confío en ella y cambiando de tema, Akane nos ibas a contar algo recuerdas— habló el ojiazul tratando de desviar la conversación.

Akane soltó una pequeña risa y pensó "algunas cosas nunca cambian".

Y la mujer comenzó su relato:


	18. Erase una vez segunda parte

Y la mujer comenzó su relato:

—Lo que les contaré en este momento es la historia de mi gente…— mientras decía estas palabras la peliazul puso sus 2 manos al frente y con sus manos empezó a formar una esfera la cual tenía un hermoso color dorado. Llegado a ese tono comenzó a separar sus manos, esta comenzó a crecer hasta el tamaño de una pelota de fútbol. Dentro de la bola de luz se podía admirar algunas imágenes.

— Hace 20000 años antes de que la humanidad fuera creada…(la esfera mostraba un hermoso campo donde aparecieron personas de una belleza única, cabellos dorados, negros con un brillo azul, también rojos como el fuego, verde brillante, con ojos del mismo color de su cabellera pero con una mirada profunda, cuerpos perfectos, vestían ropas holgadas, estilo griego las mujeres y los hombres tipo japonés) existía una raza superior, los Neo que eran dioses supremos, los cuales estaban divididos en diferentes estirpes y clases sociales. Estas deidades tenían el poder enfocado en 7 familias, cada una con su dimensión donde podían gobernar libremente a otros de su especie con menor rango, los supremos aburridos con su existencia, decidieron crear híbridos, una especie de demonio con sangre de dios a esta especie se le bautizó como balzerzos (la esfera mostró unas criaturas como perros con grandes colmillos con ojos negros que se pararon en sus patas traseras y sus extremidades cambiaron a ser musculosas con garras como su cabeza, su hocico creció junto con sus dientes) estas criaturas eran ideales para los altísimos que usaban a estos monstruos para pelear, entrenar, torturarlos y asesinarlos.

Con el tiempo descubrieron un poder oculto que tenían las criaturas, entonces comenzó la masacre; los hacían sufrir dolores interminables, todo esto para hacerlos madurar porque cuando esto sucedía tocaban el límite y su corazón se transformaba en una semilla , esto tenía la forma de un ojo de gato ,la cual al ser consumida le daba vida a los dioses y fuerzas superiores a las que ya tenían solo para mantener el poder y el control con sus súbditos (en la esfera se ve a un Neo abriendo con una espada a una criatura y devorando lo que parecía su corazón, que se veía seco y reducido al tamaño de una pelota de pin pon) los balzerzos con los años comenzaron a evolucionar y a despertar conciencia. De entre ellos se levantó un líder y los guio, juntos se revelaron a los supremos. Al fin, cuando los dioses se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, trataron de destruirlos pero eran demasiado fuertes y se seguían reproduciendo, mezclando, absorbiendo el miedo, la locura y todo lo negativo que Ha existido. Los dioses al verse acorralados por estas criaturas crearon a los humanos como alimento y tributo para estos demonios, fue un acuerdo de paz, con el tiempo ambas razas se alimentaban de la humanidad, los Neo se alimentaban de la fe, la esperanza y su adoración, mientras los balzerzos con sus miedos, odio todo lo negativo de la humanidad…(en la esfera se ve a una demonio devorando a un humano destrozándolo y metiéndolo a su hocico) ambas especies, que ahora tendrán que convivir, llegaron a un acuerdo para que la humanidad no se extinguiera, los demonios se comerían una cantidad mínima de los humanos para mantener su poder y que el equilibrio se mantuviera.

Los años pasaron, los dioses tuvieron hijos y estos también tuvieron descendencia El trato se mantuvo en secreto, solo al pasar el poder se le mostraba al heredero de las familias la verdadera historia de sus raíces. Pasaron generaciones completas, las familias de los dioses se unieron haciéndose más fuertes y poderosos. Para mantener a las familias unidas y el poder centrado, se llegó a un consenso donde eligieron un rey que los representara y este monarca tenía derecho a procrear solo un hijo, solo un heredero, el cual tenía una corte de guerreros descendientes de los antiguos Neo, futuros herederos al trono por sucesión en caso de que la línea se viera interrumpida.

Las nuevas generaciones no sabían del trato de los dioses antiguos con los demonios y adoraban a los humanos por sus emociones tales como el amor, confianza, esperanza y por su fe, que era lo que mantenía la vida con los poderes de los dioses, (dentro de la esfera se empezaron a ver a los dioses con su descendencia hasta que se vio un solo joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, con la mirada más dulce jamás vista) Neo príncipe heredero al trono era curioso y no quiso esperar para conocer los secretos del reino y llegado un día siguió a su padre a sus quehaceres reales y vio como miles de humanos mujeres, niños, ancianos y hombres eran entregados en tributo… (la esfera mostro un estadio repleto de humanos de todas las edades y de una puerta comenzaron a aparecer bestias solo vistas en pesadillas, destrozando, triturando, partiendo a los pequeños seres indefensos en 2) a unas criaturas que las devoraban y la gente solo suplicaba por piedad y ayuda. El rey con su corte solo observaba la escena mirando complacido, (la esfera mostró a un hombre maduro con cabello dorado una corona, con ojos vacíos y mirada dura. Junto a él estaba su corte, hombres y mujeres de hermosa belleza, pero sin alma ni compasión) el príncipe no aguantó la rabia al ver esta injusticia y atacó a las criaturas salvando a los pocos humanos que quedaban (se ve al príncipe entrar al centro y crear un escudo protector, en ese instante comenzó a atacar a las bestias, amputándoles brazos, cortando cabezas), el rey al ver a su heredero peleando en contra de las criaturas lo atacó e hirió de gravedad, sus súbditos lo llevaron a curar. Una vez recuperado de sus heridas se presentó ante su padre y su corte en el palacio (se ve al príncipe entrando a un salón hecho de oro y adornado con joyas preciosas, comienza a discutir con su padre quien estaba sentado en un trono hecho de cristal). Hubo una discusión donde el príncipe fue desterrado y perdió derecho al trono, el joven juró defender a la raza humana por sobre su especie al irse, (se ve a los más jóvenes guerreros seguir al príncipe exiliado dándole su lealtad) su fiel corte hizo lo mismo, juraron lealtad a su nuevo rey y partieron al exilio. Los guerreros fieles al rey no podían creer lo que sucedía y el monarca antes de que se fueran los maldijo, diciendo la siguiente frase:

"Vivirán y morirán y cuando crean encontrar la paz el círculo se repetirá" dicho esto tomó un puñal y cerró el hechizo cortando su mano y haciendo un circulo de sangre en el piso, los guerreros no tomaron en cuenta sus amenazas y comenzaron su travesía recorriendo los 7 mundos, eliminando a los monstruos y en el mundo de los dioses el pueblo se reveló bajo la influencia de los demonios, el rey fue derrocado y su corte con toda la gente que esperaba ser libre fue asesinada por los monstruos. Los pocos dioses que quedaron con vida de rango inferiores rogaron por su vida, el líder de los balzerzos KAJUN quien ordenó a sus súbditos que les dejaran vivir con la condición que no interfieran con sus planes ya que lo humanos necesitan dioses para poder vivir, necesitan creer en algo superior (se ve en la esfera al rey ser decapitado y devorado con su corte, los demás dioses asesinados y cuando quedaban unos pocos cientos, la matanza paró y un demonio inmenso con un cuerpo sacado de las peores pesadillas les perdono la vida).

Los guerreros exiliados vivieron, lucharon por siglos, uno a uno murieron y reencarnaron una y otra vez, pasaron siglos con su martirio, al final en un momento de paz decidieron establecerse y el príncipe con su corte tuvieron descendencia donde ellos volvieron a morir dando su vida por proteger a los humanos. Pero esta vez no renacieron, en cambio estos hijos sufrieron el mismo destino de sus padres, reencarnaron después de cada dolorosa muerte a manos de los balzerzos, descubrieron que su destino estaba sellado y en un pensamiento egoísta decidieron reproducirse para terminar su castigo, y así su condena pasaría a la siguiente generación, así sucesivamente hasta que quedaron solo 8 Neo que con el tiempo pasaron a llamarse "Slayer".

De esta manera Akane resumió la historia de su origen.

—Es nuestro castigo… hemos peleado, muerto y reencarnado por 3000 años. Cada vez que revivimos es porque el equilibrio se ha roto y debemos destruir a los balzerzos. Hace 800 años los demonios descubrieron cómo eliminarnos y evitar que renazcamos. Para eso asesinan a las familias que nos procrean, y nos asesinan mientras aun somos débiles, sin recuerdos. La última Neo ancestral pura luna se encarga, apenas nazcamos, de entregar nuestros cuerpos renacidos a los guardianes, ellos se encargan de criarnos hasta que llega la madurez— terminó de hablar la peliazul.

—Mi madre era la descendiente de la última guardiana de Akane. Ella revivió y nuestra familia se ha encargado de protegerla por generaciones— dijo Kasumi

—Cada vez que muero, reencarno y se me cría hasta q mis emociones tocan el dolor más profundo y despierto recordando todo, así continúo con mi lucha eterna— terminó de relatar la ojimiel.

Continuara...

lamento el tiempo de espera y tuve que dividirlo en 2 partes por problemas en la app.

mis agradecimientos a **LilyTendo89** por darse el tiempo de ayudarme y por sus consejos


	19. Ranma vs Zenky

**los personajes no me pertenecen**

En el café del gato una china inconsciente yacía en su futón, mientras su abuela salía desde su escondite. La octogenaria se acercó a la muchacha y toco su frente, la chica comenzó a despertar.

—¿Abuela qué sucedió? — preguntó la chica gata confundida.

—Estabas colérica, tenía que detenerte, debemos ir a china urgente— dijo la anciana con voz firme.

—¿¡Que!? — Exclamó la pelimorado — ¿por qué abuela? — preguntó en tono molesto.

—En el camino te explicaré. Empaca una maleta, nos vamos ahora— ordenó la anciana.

Ambas mujeres tomaron un taxi dirigiéndose al aeropuerto, tomaron el primer vuelo a china.

En tanto en el dojo Tendo la peliazul respondía cada pregunta y duda que tenía su familia.

—¿Akane entonces eres inmortal? — preguntó la castaña.

—Algo así... más que nada estamos malditos— respondió la ojimiel.

Toda la familia miraba expectante las respuestas de la menor de las Tendo.

—Así que no podré cumplir su compromiso, no soy una Tendo— dijo la peliazul mirando a Soun.

—Sabía desde la muerte de mi esposa que no eras mi hija, ella me lo confesó antes de partir, lo que no me contó fue que tampoco fueras de su sangre— dijo el patriarca Tendo con tono muy serio —pero siempre serás mi bebe— dijo antes de comenzar a llorar a mares y abrazar a una confundida peliazul —te quiero y eres mi hija no niegues a tu viejo padre por favor Akane wuaaaa— hablaba mientras lloraba el hombre.

—Akane el único que puede romper el compromiso soy yo, y no lo haré, te casaras conmigo—reclamó el ojiazul.

—Ella es mía. Última advertencia afeminado— increpó Zenky.

—Ella es mi prometida antes de que nacieras fenómeno— respondió el pelinegro.

—Tenemos mil vidas juntos, y seguiremos juntos en mil más niñita— respondió enojado el guerrero.

—Vamos te reto por Akane— decía el ojiazul mientras se levantaba amenazando con los puños al guardián.

—¡Basta! No soy propiedad de nadie— respondió la ojimiel a ambos hombres —Zenky no pelearas y Ranma no me casaré contigo— dijo la muchacha con su mirada más fría.

El hombre de trenza se levantó enojado y salió de la casa, saltó las paredes y se fue saltando por los tejados, la familia no quiso entrometerse ni siquiera Nodoka dio apoyo a su hijo.

—Es lo mejor, gracias Akane— dijo Nodoka con un tono de voz maternal. La matriarca de los Saotome suspiró y recordó la conversación con el pequeño Zenky.

FLASHBACK

Ranma había subido al segundo piso a conversar con Akane como alma que lleva el diablo y la mujer quedó sola con el pequeño.

—Dime Zenky ¿dónde has estado con Akane? Es mi nuera y la estimo mucho, pero me preocupa que ella corra peligro ¿me comprendes? — habló la mujer de katana.

—Hemos recorrido el mundo, desde el sur de chile hasta Beirut, y no debes preocuparte por ella, el incidente pasado fue solo un altercado— contó el pequeño.

—Comprendo, ¿dónde conociste a mi nuera? — preguntó la señora Saotome.

—Hemos estado juntos desde siempre, ella es mi mitad estamos destinados a estar juntos por la eternidad— respondió el niño.

—¿Sabes que ella está prometida en matrimonio a mi hijo? — preguntó la mujer.

—Sí lo sé, y también sé quién eres mujer— respondió el niño.

—No sé a qué te refieres— respondió nerviosa la mujer.

—Podrás cambiarte el nombre, el apellido siguiendo los pasos de tu padre, pero tu olor me dice que eres descendiente de Ozuno— dijo el niño.

—No sé a qué te refieres pequeño— dijo la mujer tratando de esquivar las averiguaciones del pequeño.

Zenky se levantó y se acercó al odio de la matriarca Saotome para susurrarle —yo soy quien ha cazado a tu familia por generaciones— dicho esto el pequeño volvió a su lugar en la mesa a disfrutar del resto de la comida con una enorme sonrisa.

La mujer de Saotome se puso pálida no podía hablar ni modular palabra realizando un gran esfuerzo logró articular una pregunta — ¿has… venido...a….vengarte... Zenky?— dijo esto con un miedo que caló su corazón por la respuesta de perder a su único hijo. Antes de que el guerrero respondiera llegó Kasumi.

La mayor de las Tendo se sentó a la mesa y acarició la cabeza del menor.

—¿Aún tienes hambre? — preguntó la mujer embarazada.

—Akane dijo que no comiera tanto— respondió el niño haciendo puchero.

—Pues no le diremos— diciendo eso la esposa de Tofu se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Nodoka nuevamente sola con el pequeño lo miro con miedo a su respuesta.

—Tú sabes bien que tu familia debe pagar por lo que hicieron— dijo el pequeño guerrero.

Kasumi volvió con más comida para su glotón preferido y se sentó a conversar con él, mientras la matriarca Saotome miraba con pavor al invitado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Akane se levantó de la mesa seguida por Ukyo quien le pidió hablar en privado, en el dojo ambas mujeres se sentaron a platicar.

—Akane... sé que antes fuimos rivales, y no hemos sido amigas pero me gustaría comenzar a serlo— dijo la cocinera.

—Ukyo siempre me caíste bien y aunque no lo creas te considere una amiga, alguien en quien confiar siempre que no fuera de Ranma.

—Sí, lo siento de verdad no debí interferir, pero quiero enmendarme Akane, él te ama, si cometió una estupidez no fue a propósito eso lo tengo claro, incluso llegó a un trato con Shampoo para que lo dejara en paz…— habló la esposa de Ryoga dándose cuenta que cometió una imprudencia.

—¿Qué trato? — preguntó la peliazul con una cara seria.

—Eh...bueno….yo creo que él es el indicado para decirte— trató de explicar la muchacha con la cara de vergüenza.

Ambas jóvenes siguieron platicando por bastante tiempo.

En china un avión aterriza y de él salían Shampoo y su abuela.

Ya en tierra madre se movieron con rapidez a la aldea, Cologne solicitó una reunión urgente con el consejo.

En una sala se reunieron las ancianas más sabias de las amazonas y Cologne.

\--Estamos reunidas solicitado por la guerrera Cologne próxima líder de nuestra tribu— habló una mujer tan anciana como la abuela de Shampoo — ¿Qué es tan urgente que no podías explicar por teléfono?

—He visto...una slayer— respondió Cologne titubeando.

—¿E..estás segura? -dijo una de las ancianas del consejo.

—Sí...al principio no sabía que era una...hasta que las señales fueron declaradas tarde—dijo con miedo la abuela.

—¿Cómo tarde? — preguntó otra anciana.

—La slayer se veía normal, incluso débil comparada con mi nieta Shampoo, pero ahora es capaz de regenerarse y por lo que entiendo es poderosa— respondió Cologne.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la slayer? — preguntó la líder de la tribu.

—Akane Tendo— respondió la anciana Cologne.

—¿Esa mujer no estuvo en la batalla de Saffron? — preguntó inquisidora la anciana líder.

—Sí...ella fue la mujer que protegió al prometido de mi nieta— dijo la anciana con temor.

—Puedes irte Cologne, el consejo te informará de la decisión que tomaremos— ordenó la líder de la tribu.

Continuará...

Mis agradecimientos a **LilyTendo89** por su valiosa ayuda en edicion.

 **aviso importante demorareun poco mas en actualizar mil perdones, estare complicada de tiempo, besos abrazos y los leo.**


End file.
